Kendall's Secret! Sequel to Is This My Moment
by Patrick Ryann
Summary: He keeps a secret and whats to tell the truth before he year is over. this is a follow up story to Is this my moment? will be in P.O.V of Kendall Knight.
1. Chapter 1

So many months passed and it was getting close to the ending of freshmen year. James and Kendall's freindship was still sane. In fact James actually got over Kendall Knight, It was hard for him but he managed. James actually liked another boy. "Damn I cant this freaking folder on excell." Kendall complained to his buddy Carlos. " Do you know how to find it?" He asked."Hell NO.!" Carlos responding all frustrated. "Do you two losers need help?" James said while walking towards the boys. carlos looked towards Kendall, and giving a slight nod. "sure!." Kendall said. James smiled and sat down next to Ken."So what you have to do is go to datafiles, then click BCIS, then Excell 2007, and finally Bio Grades folder, there you go!" James Exxplained the directions and procces to Ken.  
When James walked away back to his seat, Kendall stared and admired his view of James. "Dude! You are so checking him out." Carlos laughed while slapping Kendall's head. " I know, i need to tell him how i feel, i am really stupid for holding how i feel as a secret!" Kendall said."Yeah, considering James told you that he likes you during the start of first semester. Now the year is almost over. 2 more weeks. Carlos said mockingly. Kendall sighed at that moment he felt bad because he hid his true feelings towards James only because he didnt want people to know his true sexuality.

5th period was starting and as Kendall was walking to class for AVID he saw James talking to a Sophmore named Aaron. He saw laughing between James and this Aaron."Well see you later." James said walking off from Aaron. Kendall followed James into the classroom and took the seat by him. "Who was that?"  
Kendall asked. " Some Sophmore that I am GAGA over. Get this he knows i like him too. Aint it exciting, IVe never felt this way about a guy before." James said and walked away. Kendall got sadden by the words James said. He dropped his backpack to the floor and took a seat by his freind Lucy. Lucy knew Ken's secret, and she knew how he felt for James." I dont get it, How can he like another guy." Kendall asked."Well you kept your feelings in for a long while, it's not like if he was gonna wait for you or anything. Plus James always talks about Aaron to all the girls. Aaron his straight though so don't worry."  
Lucy told Kendall. " Im too much of a pussy to let myself out of the closet though." He said. "Like i ssaid stop worrying what people will think of you."  
she responded leaving his looked up towards James as he was prancing around Stephanie talking about his crush." Why cant i be like that,  
not scared to be myself." Kendall murmured to himself. James saw Kendall in his little pouty face. and walked over." Ken you okaay?" He asked. "Yea, im fine thanks." he responded. "No somethings off with you,What is it?" James said grabbing a chair and sitting next to his buddy. " I've been keeping my feelings for somebody a secret for a long time. I want to tell this person but im really afraid and im terrified of what people will think." Kendall explained. "Tell her how you feel, She must be really great, Im sure of it. And dont care what other people think you know. Aslong as your happy." James told Kendall. Kendall smiled at the sight of James combing his hair. "thanks!." he said to James. James nodded his haid and gave Kendall a hug.  
That hug felt so special to Kendall.

After AVID Class Kendall walked towards Logan and pulled him aside. " I have something to tell you, and if you are a true freind you would respect what has to be said." he told Logan." I am gay, and i have feelings for James." he said. "Woah wow. that is preety shocking how long?" Logan asked. "Since i caught him checking me out on the first day." He said. "NO way its almost the end of school and youve never told him. What the flapjacks are you doing telling me thiS. GO TELL JAMES!" Logan said loudly. "Shhhhhhh! I dont want people to hear you." He said trying to lower Logan's voice down.  
" Well i respect you, and we are freinds no matter what." Logan said. Logan walked off. Kendall felt happy that he told his freind. All he had to do was to tell James how he feels, and maybe, just maybe James still has those feelings for Kendall. Kendall had decided to tell James on the last day of school.  
he wanted plenty of time to get James to like him again and prepare himself what exactly to tell him aswell. Kendall walked off and went on home.

When Kendall arrived home he couldnt stop thinking about James. Kendall laid on his bed while on his laptop. Kendall was on facebook viewing James profile.  
Kendall set aside his laptop and started touching himself slowly, he laid back further imagining James and himself together. Kendall moaned slightly getting horny. He started undoing his jeans and removing them. Kendall moaned harder this time grasping his joystick and pumping it slowly. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Kendall bit his lips and fantazized more of James. Kendall started getting close. He grabbed on his sheets tightly." I Love you Jamie!" he said releasing himself all over his sheets. Kendall breathed hard for awhile and got cleaned up. He decided to Accidently forget what the biology homework was, giving him an excuse to text James. Kendall pulled out his phone and texted the boy.( Hey whats bio hmwrk!). Kendall waited a couple seconds and received an answer. He read (pg 147 Concept maps of DNA and RNA) Kendall replied thanking the boy. He thought to himself and wondered what James could be doing. Kendall relized the time and walked over to his backpack getting out his bio interactive to do homework. He couldnt wait to see James tomorrow. He smiled and got to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day had arrived and as Kendall was heading down the hall towards Algebra he saw Camille who was the best freind of James."OKay well feel better buddy, i hope you can make it tomorrow." she said while on her cell hung up and walked towards Kendall."James aint coming today, he is feeling sick." she spoke."Aah thats to bad." Kendall responded. Kendall felt sadden that he couldnt see James today."That sucks he aint going to be here." He said.  
Camille crossed her arms and looked suspicious."I noticed since second semester started you have all these sudden interest in James."She said. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her."What no i havent, i just. I-I."he stuttered."Like him." Camille finished for him. Kendall slightly looked up and saw that she was showing concern."Yea alot really, For along time too. Lets say about the time I've laid eye on him. It felt like if I was Romeo, And He was my Juliet.  
falling in love at first sight. He was so beautiful." Kendall finished off."Why-why didnt you tell him how you felt about him, he really liked you too." she asked. "I'm afraid of the truth- the truth of being myself and showing my true feelings of my sexuality." the blonde said." Kenny please don't hide who you 's not right for yourself. you are just hurting yourself by fighting your feelings." Camille said. These words sadden Kendall, these words strucked his heart. A tear rolled down his eye as he looked at his freind."I know, I'm so stupid."He said rubbing his tear away." Your not okay." Camille said and gave him a hug. Kendall needed that so much. Camille took his hand and walked into the class.

During algebra the teacher stepped out for awhile, Camille then took out her phone and read a text from James.(If you see Aaron tell him i said Hi!) Kendall glanced at the text. "He must like him so much right." Kendall spoke nodded her head lightly. Kendall began to wonder why and how did James had got over him. "Camille- if i try really hard is it possible I can win his heart back." he asked. "That could work. just hold long and interesting conver-  
sations with him. and be a gentlemen as well. Show him how much you care about could possibly get a change of heart."she explained. Kendall nodded and smiled."Do you still like Logan" He asked her. "Not really..He well isnt what my heart desires right now, I think im going lesb." she said. Kendall raised an eyebrow. " whats with people turining gay here at this school"he said jokingly. They both laughed. "Those quadtratic functions aint going to complete themselves." said as she walked back in her class. Kendall and Camille apologized and got to work.

As Biology came around. And noticed a lab was set up. "Ummm James isnt here today, so who do i work with." he asked. "Work with Jett. Wayne aint here today aswell." She responded. Kendall smacked his head. He did not want to work with that Homophobic at all. In the past he noticed how Jett would call James names and make fun of his sexual preference. As Kendall took a seat next to Jett, he feared of his partner he wiped a small speck of sweat from his own fore head. " Well James isnt here today, So no dick grabbing from him today right Kendall." Jett said laughing. "Stop." Kendall replied. "What I'm just glad that Fag aint here." Jett said again. Kendall got up and grabbed Jett by his collar and throwing him by the lab table knocking down all the lab materials making the glass tubes shatter. "OHHHHHHHH! Kick his ass Ken! Jett FIght Back!" The students in the class yell. Kendall punches Jett in the face. "Boys-BOYS- Stop- Im getting campus security!" Yelled. Jett Finally pushed Kendall away and kneeing him in the gut. As Kendall fell down holding his abdomen, Carlos Gets in between the two stopping the fight. "Your freind is outta controll!" Jet said while holding his bloody mouth The security walked in the class taking Jett and Kendall. Kendall had tears in his eyes. In this school any kind of violence leads to removal of the campus.

Kendall sat in the office with his mom. Mama Knight seemed preety angry."What a fight here. They are going to Kick you outta here." she said "I dont want to leave." He said trying to hold back tears in his eyes. "You should have thought of that before you start any fights." She said. is ready for you." the office administrator said. Kendall and got up fromm thier seats and went inside her office. Kendall seemed scared he wanted to die right now. "Kendall this is a non-violent school we are on a college campus. We need to act like adults here and take responsibilty for our actions as adults. " I'm sorry" Kendall said. "Jett explained everything awhile ago and i made a decision." The princabal said."Im putting up a removal for Jett."  
she said. Kendall glanced up. "I dont understand arent i suppose to get removed aswell."He asked. "I understand why you would do what you did, and also you are rank 2 in the freshmen class behind Logan." she said. "So im not in trouble?" He asked. "You are but imm putting you on Probation." she said.  
Kendall smiled. "Thank you, you wont see any trouble from me!" He said."Thank you" said getting up from her chair." The two Knights left the office and walked out into the hallway."promise me you will be good." she said."Yeah Thanks for coming mom." Kendall told her. "I'll see you later okay."  
Kendall nodded his head and and waved bye to his mom. Kendall then walked off to his next class which was English. He still couldnt beleive what he did,  
but he felt good because he did it because Jett was talking Shit about James. Even though it wasnt directed to him, Kendall still felt hurt about it though.  
He couldnt let no asshole talk like that about his crush like that.

Kendall felt his stomach still in pain from the knee he recieved from Jett as he sat down in class. "Hey i heard what happend, you okay?" Lucy asked him.  
"Yeah they removed Jett from Collegiate, and im on probation now." He said."You know people are saying your a very good freind for doing what you did.  
If james would hear about this he'd be very happy." She said. Kendall smiled at what she said. "Should we tell James about this?" he asked "Naaa, There is only 104 freshmen word gets around fast here about everything. Thats why secrets should stay seccrets." She said.  
Kendall took some thought to the last thing she said."secrets should stay secrets." He thought to himself. Kendall thought if telling people how he feels about James, it will lead to the whole school knowing, Only 4 people know right now. He wouldnt want the other 100 to know yet. Kendall took more thought into it. "James has to know i dont care anymore." Kendall said standing up from his chair. "Kendall sit down please!" yelled. Kendall got freighten and took a seat. Lucy couldnt help but smile at this sight.

When school was over Kendall laid on the couch of his living room watching degrassi. He heard a knock on a got up from his couch and walked over to open the door. When he opened it he saw a tall figure standing infront of him."James- what are you doing here?" he asked. "i heard what happened! and i have to thank you for it. Its a huge thing to me that Jett wont be there bothering me anymore." James said. Kendall looked at the boy."No problem." he said James smiled and hugged Kendall tightly. Ever since i met you, youve been making my life easier for me. Kendall smiled into the boys shoulders." James said.  
"Like i said James, No problem Jamie." the blonde said.


End file.
